It's what the government says!
by LemonadeChocolate
Summary: In the future, humans are divided by two. One is the high class, Len Kagamine. And second is the lower class, H432-Miku. Both of those classes are forbidden to meet, spoke, or even look at each other. But hey, opposites attract right? /Third fic of V.


Morning sound. Chirping on the ears of the girl. She moans a bit before proceeded to pulls herself up to sit position.

While rubbing her eyes with grazzy throat. Her room is not the room that's comfortable to sleep with. But for her it's more then enough.

The dripping sound from the rain last night sure made the girl's floor wet. The walls are made from a board that is nailed amateurly with rays of sun peeking through the holes.

And the ground it's even a broken floor showing some dirt from the ground. The girl yawns once more, with a big mouth and a wide opened hand to cover the yawn.

She tastes her tongue while rubbing her oiled teal hair. Her soft pink pajamas matches with the ragidy blanket that covers her lap. She swifts her foot to the edges of the bed, and stepped on the wet wooden floor.

She drags her foot lazily with creeking sounds on. The entrace doesn't even have a door, instead, she replaces it with a bead curtain. Blocking the beads from

her way with her arm as she step out from the dirty room. Only to met the original room she wanted to see every morning.

The sweet fresh dining room. On the yellow-cloth that's covering the table placed a simple bits of rice on a rather dirty-broken plate and a well fried fish sizzling on the right. Also don't forget the normal mineral water with slender glass with dice of ices in it.

On the kitchen which is next to the table. Stand a girl with short bob hair humming random songs. Sound of sizzling food and sparking oil can be heard and seen near her.

She cooks like a pro with one hand on her waist, and other holding the frying pan. The bob haired girl, named S412-Meiko glances at Miku.

"Ah~! Miku, you're awake! Come on come on, I just finish my cooking!" Meiko smiles with shut eyes, and back doing what she did. Miku smiles lazily with droopy eyes.

Dragging her foot on the floor while pulling a chair giving some screetching sound. And sit on it while tapping her cheeks to her fist. Yawning once more.

Then from behind, stood a male with a long purple hair, he also have an old samurai accent clinging to his words.

"Ah miku, do you think Ms. Luka will finally notices the power of our true love?~"

Miku just answers with unexplainable lazy reply. Meiko suddenly turns her glance to him.

"Hey Gakupo. Why won't you shut up and eat your stupid breakfast? Beside.." Meiko turns back to her cooking.

"We're not even allowed to talk or think about those filthy pigs.. They should've die with money stickin up on their ass-"

A cough interrupt Meiko's cursing. Then all eyes are centered to another entrance. On there, stood Kiyoteru with fist on his lips. He use to be the high-class people, but because on some kind of reasons.

He were kicked out only to be meet by the opposites. He never show any problem of it though, they're always welcome. The guy walk over passes Gakupo who is fanboying about Luka and near Miku, who is keeps yawning rapidly.

"Ms. Meiko, I presume we agreed to not to curse" he said as he pulls up a cup of fresh hot tea. Drinking it so british-ly and calm.

Meiko groans, "yeah yeah four eyes. Go die in a hole". Kiyoteru sighs, not giving any respond to the woman.

It's always like this, every morning. This place is called 'The place of the needy', if we have to say it bluntly, 'the place for the forgotten and the poor'.

People in here never can tastes the word freedom, youth, or even happiness. Half of them lives in this filthy place, and agreed to steal the rich ones for everyday needs. Such as foods, drinks, and medicine.

Even thought Meiko is the one who recently steals beers from them, but not getting caught. Sure they get a warning but hey, who cares?

Suddenly, the fire on the stove Meiko's cooking gone in a blink. She grins, looks at Miku.

"Hey! Miku, it's your turn to look for the gas!" She said. Miku groans, then stood up slamming her hands lightly on the table. She sighs, then walks to a simple bathroom.

* * *

In the place where flowers bloom beautifully, birds are singing while the tulips are blooming.

Stood there a male with a golden hair on the stone-ingredients balcony. With both hands behind his back, he sighs closing his eyes before re-open them.

_Everything is so beautiful, but why I feel bored?.. And empty?_

He thinks to himself, only to be greeted by a knock on the entrance by his left.

"Come in" He glances as the door opens. A girl with lavender pink gown comes in, her hair is also yellow, but not as golden as Len. Of course, she's not from the royalties.

"King wanted you to read this" she said as she handed over a scroll to him. Len put on his glasses as he pulls the scroll down. He reads it in every single sentences. His eyes widened at the end of the paragraph, closing it again with a stressed sigh. Handing it over again to the girl.

"Thank you, Neru" He said, giving a smile. Neru nods and walks out from the entrance. Len looks out to the tulip field once again.

"I need some fresh air.."

He said, muttering it under his breath.

* * *

She groans once again, holding an old rusty map on her hand with green backpack behind her.

The sightings isn't very good, trash everywhere and abandoned suburbs streets companies her walk. She keeps walking without looking to the front, mumbling some words.

"Ugh.. Dang it, I will never find this stupid gass- WOAHSHIET!" Miku suddenly bumps into someone making her bounce to the back.

Someone that Miku bumped sat on the floor holding his head groaning. It was a male with yellow golden hair..

**(Spoilers : No, it's not Len XD Anyway, thanks for reading!)**


End file.
